Prompte résolution
by Belgarel
Summary: One-Shot : Et si L était un bon détective ? (troll :D )


_**Bonjour. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Death Note et je n'ai à peu près rien lu, mais j'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui liront. Attention, c'est très orienté « policier/détective »  
>Pour faire simple : what if. What if L was actually a good detective ? (troll)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yagami Souichirou était consterné. Quand Watari était venu le chercher ce matin, lui et une poignée de ses hommes, pour annoncer que L souhaitait les rencontrer personnellement, il s'était attendu à trouver…en fait, il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu.<br>Peut-être imaginait-il L sous les traits d'un quarantenaire au front bombé et au nez musqué, installé derrière un austère bureau de plastique sur une chaise inconfortable, qui formerait avec ses longs doigts fins une espèce de pyramide pointue, sauf lorsqu'il lui faudrait essuyer ses lunettes et se masser les tempes. Ou, au pire, sous la forme d'une mystérieuse silhouette ayant dissimulé son visage derrière une écharpe kaki, qui surgirait soudainement d'une ruelle ombreuse pour leur montrer d'une main gantée le sinistre Kira, occupé à foudroyer du regard une de ses prochaines victimes. Tout, mais certainement pas cette espèce de gosse débraillé, occupé à gratter sa cheville que laissait apparente un pantalon trop court, tandis que son torse squelettique et voûté flottait littéralement dans un T-shirt qui avait été blanc et devait bien faire deux tailles de trop. Mais le pire, et peut-être le plus insultant, c'était ce masque ridicule qui couvrait son visage, figurant une espèce de petit démon rieur et bon enfant, surmonté d'une crinière de cheveux noirs et gras, probablement artificiels.

Néanmoins, Souichirou était avant tout policier, et il savait pertinemment que les apparences sont trompeuses. D'ailleurs, il ne se trouvait ni dans une série policière, ni dans un thriller : dans une enquête, les clichés romanesques n'ont pas leur place, seuls comptent les faits. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter que ce gamin sous ses yeux fût bien celui qu'il prétendait être. Et ceci même en dépit du cadre saugrenu de leur rencontre, à savoir : une suite impériale, au dernier étage d'un hôtel de luxe, remplie de moquette rosâtre, de fauteuils rembourrés, de petites tasses de thé dans des soucoupes ornées et de brownies fondants enrobés de crème de coco. Le chef de la cellule d'investigation sur l'affaire Kira prit donc sur lui-même et entama les présentations sans poser de questions.

— Je suis Yagami Souichirou, annonça-t-il en présentant son insigne.  
>— Touta Matsuda, renchérit son voisin en imitant son supérieur.<br>— Shuichi Aizawa.  
>— Kanzo Mogi.<br>— Hirokazu Ukita.

En entendant ces noms, L fronça les sourcils, l'air sincèrement contrarié. Souichirou ne put s'empêcher de caresser un bref instant l'espoir stupide que le jeune homme annoncerait sa déception de ne pas voir ces enquêteurs confirmés remettre en question son identité, mais au lieu de cela, ce dernier préféra faire encore quelque chose d'inattendu et de déplacé : il éleva la main droite, partiellement repliée de manière à figurer un simulacre de pistolet, à la manière des enfants qui jouent, et pointant ainsi le torse de Matsuda, s'écria :

— BANG !

Souichirou sursauta. Il s'était inconsciemment lancé dans des explications sur leur présence, et l'adolescent venait juste de lui couper la parole avec ce cri infantile ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

— BANG ! répéta L, pointant cette fois Mogi. BANG ! BANG !…Bang.

Il avait presque murmuré la dernière onomatopée, adressée à Souichirou. D'un ton doux, paisible. À peine cet étrange numéro était-il terminé qu'Aizawa donna voix au sentiment général d'indignation :

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type ?!

Le principal concerné répondit en leur tournant le dos, ajoutant, d'une voix légèrement étouffée par le masque en plastique :

— L'aviez-vous oublié, messieurs ? Si j'étais Kira, vous seriez déjà morts.

En effet, c'était désormais un fait admis : pour tuer, Kira avait besoin de connaître le nom et le visage de sa victime. À supposer que les murs eussent des oreilles, il était imprudent de leur part de décliner leur identité à tout-va, en particulier quand ils se trouvaient dans un lieu inconnu. Souichirou se sentit quelque peu rassuré par cette entrée en matière. Rappeler à ses collaborateurs des consignes de sécurité évidentes n'était pas une mauvaise initiative dans une enquête de ce genre. Tandis que ses hommes échangeaient des regards surpris voire sceptiques, le chef s'efforça de leur faire comprendre qu'il approuvait les raisonnements de L – bien que ses manières brusques ne fussent certainement pas des plus plaisantes.  
>Reprends-toi, Souichirou, se dit-il. On n'est pas là pour échanger des mondanités. C'est une enquête, nom d'un chien !<br>Pourquoi devait-il se répéter cela sans arrêt, tout d'un coup ? Il haussa des épaules. Sans doute était-ce à cause de cette fichue chambre d'hôtel.

Il allait emboîter le pas à L, qui se dirigeait vers le petit salon quand ce dernier ajouta :

— Oh, et avant que j'oublie ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'éteindre vos téléphones portables et divers appareils électroniques, et de les poser sur la table basse dans l'entrée ? Je vous en serais reconnaissant.  
>— Comment cela, L, vous nous prenez pour des enfants maintenant ? s'indigna une fois de plus Aizawa, toujours le plus prompt à réagir. Ou bien vous ne nous faites pas confiance pour garder cette conversation confidentielle ?<br>— Rien de tout cela, Monsieur Shuichi, répondit très calmement l'interpellé. C'est simplement que j'ai horreur d'être interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone pendant que je parle.

Habile, remarqua Souichiro tout en s'exécutant. Bien entendu, il ne croyait pas à cette excuse : si ce n'était que de cela qu'il s'agissait, L n'aurait pas demandé aux policiers de se défaire de leur équipement, il aurait simplement demandé qu'il soit éteint. La véritable cause de ces exigences était probablement que L craignait qu'un des téléphones fût utilisé comme micro par Kira, ce qui était très crédible si celui-ci travaillait chez un opérateur ou disposait d'un contact en mesure de lui fournir les autorisations nécessaires. Cette enquête tournait à la guerre de l'information, et cette fois, il s'agissait de s'assurer qu'on discuterait vraiment à huis clos.  
>Comme il ne tarda pas à l'apprendre, le chef de la cellule d'enquête sur l'affaire Kira se trompait sur toute la ligne.<p>

— Cette conversation sera enregistrée et envoyée à Interpol, annonça L, occupé à ajuster une webcam sur une commode de manière à cadrer la table basse, mais pas son propre siège. Potentiellement diffusée à la télévision. Nos voix seront modifiées selon un algorithme réalisé par mes soins et je n'apparaîtrai pas personnellement ; certains d'entre-vous souhaitent-ils que vos visages soient masqués ?  
>— Bien entendu, approuva Ukita : c'est une question de sécurité. N'est-ce pas le sens de la leçon de tout à l'heure ?<br>— À votre aise. Watari se chargera d'appliquer une zone de flou à la place de vos visages avant de connecter l'ordinateur à Internet. Je tiens néanmoins à vous signaler que le flux audio est capté par un ordinateur différent, qui lui, retransmet d'ores et déjà ce qui se dira dans cette pièce sur les serveurs d'Interpol.

Les enquêteurs acquiescèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle autre réaction serait appropriée. Souichirou, pour sa part, se sentait de nouveau indécis face aux actions de L. À quoi cela rimait-il ? L semblait s'être partiellement départi de son habituelle discrétion, mais de manière incohérente. D'autant plus incohérente, en fait, que Kira venait de prouver qu'il était plus dangereux que jamais, en assassinant d'un coup l'ensemble des agents du FBI envoyés par Interpol pour enquêter sur les fonctionnaires japonais. Pourquoi choisissait-il ce moment pour révéler son emplacement ? Pourquoi rappeler les consignes de sécurité, tout en conservant une archive de la conversation qui suivrait sur un ordinateur personnel ?

Une fois les six hommes installés autour de la table basse, la réunion avait officiellement commencé. L s'était servi du thé, l'avait sucré puis goûté en relevant légèrement son masque, faisant apparaître une bouche fine, presque totalement dénuée de lèvre supérieure ; la fine coupure noire au-dessus de son menton s'était tordue douloureusement et il avait rajouté six sucres dans sa tasse.

— Hum…L, intervint Matsuda, cherchant à briser la glace. Je sais pas trop si vous avez des choses à dire, mais j'ai une suggestion…Si vous pensez que Kira utilise les archives de la police pour obtenir les visages et les noms des criminels, ne serait-il pas plus simple de restreindre les droits d'accès au seul commissaire ? Ou alors, de sauvegarder les archives sur un support externe avant de les supprimer du serveur ? Ça lui faucherait l'herbe sous le pied !  
>— En effet, acquiesça le détective en reposant sa tasse de thé. Ça lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues et ce serait une très mauvaise idée.<br>— L ! s'exclama Mogi, estomaqué de voir ces deux propositions liées.  
>— Si nous privons Kira de ses précieux criminels, sa réaction sera très simple, argumenta tranquillement le jeune homme. Il s'en prendra au menu fretin, voire, de fil en aiguille, à des innocents.<br>— Vous ne pouvez pas l'affirmer, opposa Souichirou. Sachant que des vies sont en jeu, c'est parier gros quand on a rien à perdre.  
>— Nous avons tout à perdre, rétorqua L au bout d'une longue gorgée de thé. Kira est impulsif et immature ; il l'a déjà montré. S'il en vient à prendre en otage la population mondiale, il lui faudra montrer qu'il ne plaisante pas, histoire de nous forcer à ramener les choses à la normale. Le rythme des décès devrait en toute logique augmenter, ce qui sera faisable puisqu'il n'aura plus désormais à s'assurer que sa victime est bel et bien coupable ni à se documenter sur son dossier. Les enfants seront une cible facile mais qui pourraient lui coûter sa popularité ; en revanche, il y a lieu de craindre des représailles envers les représentants des différents gouvernements ou du grand capital, surtout quand les entreprises exposent si facilement leurs organigrammes. Les premières organisations visées seront sans aucun doute la police elle-même, qui aura décidé de protéger les criminels et se sera interposée entre Kira et sa mission sacrée, se plaçant ainsi hors-la-loi à ses yeux. Plus terrifiant encore : sa capacité à faire des victimes sans discrimination pourrait l'inciter à engendrer des catastrophes à grande échelle, notamment en s'attaquant aux conducteurs de transports en commun à des moments bien choisis, comme les pilotes et co-pilotes dans la dizaine de minutes qui précède l'atterrissage.<p>

Quand L termina son long exposé, un silence de plomb pesait sur la pièce. Souichiro sentit une goutte de sueur glacée serpenter le long de son dos humide, avant de se faire absorber par sa chemise au niveau de la hanche. Pas de doute, cette capacité à prévoir froidement les conséquences de la moindre action au premier coup d'œil signifiait que le garçon qui se tenait en face d'eux était bel et bien le véritable L.  
>L'intervention du pauvre Matsuda avait cependant atteint son objectif : faire parler L, et à présent qu'il s'était lancé, la réunion commençait véritablement.<p>

— Je vais maintenant vous exposer mes présentes conclusions à propos de l'affaire Kira, étayées par différents faits et indices révélés par mes propres investigations dans les vingt-quatre heures qui ont suivi la mort des agents de FBI.  
>« Pour commencer, rappelons les faits de base. Kira a besoin du nom et du visage pour tuer, et il est très probable que cela lui suffise. Il a accès aux dossiers de la police japonaise et agit seul. Il peut contrôler, dans une certaine mesure, la manière dont meurent ses cibles et les actes qu'elles commettent avant leur décès, bien qu'il semble largement préférer, encore maintenant, la crise cardiaque. Il semble raisonnable de supposer que ce mode d'assassinat soit le plus simple à réaliser avec les moyens dont il dispose.<br>« Le 14 décembre, douze agents du FBI entrent en poste au Japon. À partir du 19, le mode opératoire de Kira change. De toute évidence, il réalise des expériences sur les prisonniers afin de tester les capacités de son arme.

— Nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion, acquiesça Souichirou, désireux de prouver que son équipe aussi avait réussi à réfléchir au problème. Il n'était pourtant pas facile d'y voir clair parmi toutes ces victimes, mais les changements de l'activité de Kira sont assez clairs : notre tueur est capable de pousser au suicide, et il nous l'a révélé pendant cette période.  
>Le chef de la police estima préférable de ne pas mentionner qu'aucun consensus n'avait été atteint au sein de la cellule d'enquête sur le bien-fondé de cette théorie. Exposés par L, les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes.<p>

— Cela pouvait n'avoir aucun lien, mais j'ai immédiatement contacté David Lincher afin de suivre au plus près les détails de l'investigation du FBI. Rétrospectivement, il est presque certain que Kira a repéré un de ces agents et s'est senti menacé pendant ces cinq jours. Ce qui confirme malheureusement qu'il est effectivement lié à la police japonaise.  
>« Évidemment, il lui était impossible de simplement tuer l'agent. Cela aurait été trop visible. D'où la nécessité pour lui de voir à quel point il pouvait contrôler ses victimes avant leur mort. Il est possible qu'il ait conduit d'autres tests sur des champs que nous ignorons, ou qu'il ait simplement abouti à des négatifs que nous n'aurons pas pu repérer. En tous cas, la nécessité de recourir à de telles expérimentations, et de manière aussi spectaculaire, nous fournit un détail inattendu sur la capacité qu'a Kira de tuer… »<p>

L marqua une pause, haussant un sourcil. Visiblement, il attendait une proposition intéressante ; toutefois, aucun des enquêteurs n'avait le sentiment d'avoir décoché cet éclair de génie, qui se serait fiché au cœur de la vérité avec la profondeur rigoureuse de l'évidence. Enfin Matsuda, qui manquait de beaucoup de choses mais pas de courage, fut le premier à oser quelque chose :

— C'est parce qu'il n'a lui-même aucune idée de comment il fait ?…

Souichirou roula des yeux pendant que Mogi émettait un grognement désapprobateur et qu'Aizawa fusillait l'idiot du regard. Matsuda était capable de sortir de sacrées bêtises, mais là, il avait fait fort !

— Hum, ce n'est pas si éloigné de ça de mes conclusions en fait, soupira L. Vous avez de l'intuition, Monsieur Touta, à défaut d'avoir de la logique.  
>« Ce que cela indique, c'est que Kira ne connaît pas exactement le fonctionnement de son arme, si l'on admet ce mot, ni les règles qui la régissent. Par extension, il n'est pas le concepteur de l'outil qu'il utilise, ou l'inventeur du processus. Dernière chose : il est difficile, voire impossible, d'obtenir une documentation sur les éléments qui lui permettent d'accomplir ses meurtres. Le plus simple est donc d'expérimenter directement et à des fins pratiques.<br>« Entre le 19 et le 27, ces expérimentations ont eu lieu de manière régulière. Il n'est pas exclu que Kira n'ait remarqué la présence du FBI qu'après avoir commencé une phase d'expérimentation, mais le fait que celles-ci se soient arrêtées le jour de la mort des agents du FBI nous permet d'écarter raisonnablement cette possibilité. Je ne pense donc pas me tromper si je dis que Kira fait partie des personnes surveillées et prises en filature entre le jeudi 14 et le mardi 19 décembre.

— Je suppose que ça réduit considérablement le nombre de suspects ! s'exclama Matsuda, enthousiaste.  
>— Ça, c'est sûr ! Si en plus on a les rapports du FBI, on a de quoi avancer ! approuva Ukita, entraîné par la gaieté contagieuse de Matsuda.<br>Mais le chef Yagami demeurait silencieux. Au sein d'une population de six milliards d'êtres humains, L avait réussi à réduire la liste des suspects à quelques dizaines de policiers et à leur famille. Des gens qu'il connaissait. Parmi eux, un fou furieux mégalomane et impulsif, capable de décimer par milliers par simple défi. Ce n'était en aucun cas une bonne nouvelle – même quand l'enjeu était aussi important que la résolution de l'affaire Kira.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Était-ce un des hommes présents dans cette pièce ? Matsuda, cachant une duplicité démoniaque sous un masque d'idiot du village ? Mogi, terré dans un silence pensif ? Lui-même pouvait faire figure de suspect aux yeux de L.  
>Pire, en un éclair, il s'imagina ses propres proches transfigurés ainsi. Sa douce épouse, Sachiko ? Son brillant fils, Light ? Sa jeune et vive Sayu ? Le souvenir de la veille, quand il leur avait annoncé sa détermination à risquer sa propre vie pour coincer Kira, se trouva d'un coup distordu sous un nouvel éclairage, monstrueux, cette fois. Tandis que Sachiko et Sayu riaient sous cape de voir le chef de l'enquête parler à Kira sans s'en douter, et tentaient de le convaincre de se retirer pour ne pas avoir à le tuer, Light l'encourageait avec de beaux discours enflammés, songeant froidement qu'il valait mieux disposer d'une taupe au sein des effectifs affectés à l'affaire. Ce cauchemar éveillé lui arracha un ou deux tics nerveux.<p>

— Fort de ces conclusions, j'ai immédiatement réagi à la mort des agents du FBI, reprenait L, en cherchant à déterminer ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement, notre tueur a laissé des traces et s'est contenté, si je peux m'exprimer en ces termes, de recouvrir la piste de cendres froides. Ce qui fait que j'ai pu reconstituer assez précisément son mode opératoire.

Souichirou s'extirpa brusquement de ses rêveries déplaisantes. L était loin d'en avoir terminé, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Mieux valait se concentrer sur le véritable Kira que sur ses peurs intimes.

— En vérité, tout était dans le dossier du FBI. Bien que les utilisateurs aient effacé les courriels que Kira leur avait fait envoyer et recevoir – et ceci, quelles que soient leurs habitudes personnelles en la matière, ce qui indique une action coordonnée par un maître penseur désireux de brouiller la piste –, les serveurs les ont gardé en mémoire le message que vous pouvez trouver à la page 43 du dossier que voici.

À l'instant où L terminait cette phrase, les policiers japonais recevaient des mains de Watari une liasse de feuillets agrafés. Des données brutes, remarqua le détective, sans doute à peine ordonnées. Il s'empressa de se rendre à la page indiquée, où il trouva un message envoyé par l'enquêteur mentionné plus tôt, un certain David Lincher, à tous ses collaborateurs en copie carbone, une liste de douze noms et portraits. Exactement ce dont Kira avait besoin pour tuer. Le cœur de Souichirou fit une embardée dans sa poitrine quand il constata que les noms de la liste coïncidaient avec les destinataires du message. Ainsi, n'importe lequel des agents qui avait reçu le mail était devenu une fuite potentielle ! Tout ce dont Kira avait eu besoin, c'était d'un seul nom…

— Ce courrier électronique a été envoyé par le coordinateur des agents du FBI à chacun de ses subordonnés, expliqua L après avoir pelé et avalé une banane pour laisser le temps à ses interlocuteurs de découvrir la pièce à conviction. Une telle violation des consignes de sécurité est tout simplement impensable* : nous devons donc supposer que cette action résulte du plan de Kira, qui a manipulé cet homme avant sa mort, de manière à ce qu'on ne sache pas exactement quel agent a été exposé.  
>— L, intervint Aizawa, est-il possible que Kira fasse en réalité partie des enquêteurs du FBI et qu'il ait maquillé sa mort ?<br>— C'est une hypothèse hautement improbable, monsieur Shuichi. À l'heure où nous parlons, le décès de chacun de nos agents a été confirmé, et leurs corps identifiés par analyse des empreintes digitales comme rétiniennes, sans parler des proches et autres connaissances présents au Japon.  
>— L, demanda à son tour le chef Yagami, comment Kira a-t-il pu obtenir le nom et le portrait de monsieur Lincher ? Est-il possible que le FBI ait laissé filtrer des informations, tout comme la police japonaise ?<br>— Excellente question, monsieur Yagami. Malheureusement, cette hypothèse a été démentie à chaque fois que nous l'avons testée. C'est bien sur les informations de la police japonaise que Kira base ses actions, quand ce n'est pas sur les médias publics. En outre, je ne pense pas que Kira ait obtenu le nom de David Lincher par ses propres moyens.

« Pour mieux saisir mon raisonnement, il faut que vous sachiez que monsieur Lincher coordonnait quatre équipes sur le terrain, mais que lui-même n'y était pas présent. Les chances que Kira ait obtenu son nom directement sont donc relativement faibles, à moins, bien sûr, que l'hypothèse de monsieur Yagami soit juste en dépit du manque de preuves pour la corroborer. En revanche, il est probable qu'en découvrant qu'il était filé, notre tueur ait cherché à connaître le maximum d'informations sur l'enquêteur qui était chargé de le surveiller, à commencer par son identité. Ceci accompli, il lui était possible de manipuler l'enquêteur en question, en programmant sa mort ainsi que les heures précédant celle-ci – capacité avérée de Kira, je vous le rappelle – de manière à ce que l'enquêteur révèle à Kira le nom et le visage de son supérieur, David Lincher. En conséquence, Kira a pu déclencher l'envoi de ce mail à l'ensemble des agents du FBI, et éliminer l'ensemble de l'équipe de façon à ce qu'on ignore d'où venait la fuite. »

Un silence stupéfait suivit cet exposé. Bien qu'effroyablement compliqué – plus complexe, en fait, que tout ce que Kira avait jamais accompli – ce plan était à la fois solide et logique du point de vue du meurtrier. Tandis qu'Ukita résumait à voix basse la théorie de L à Matsuda – qui n'avait pas tout compris –, l'adolescent se servit une tasse de café, et remua une dizaine de morceaux de sucre jusqu'à leur complète dissolution.

— Bien entendu, cela reste une théorie. Monsieur Yagami en a émis une autre, et il reste la possibilité d'un hasard inattendu. Toutefois, j'ai décidé d'en faire ma piste prioritaire et de supposer que Kira était malin. La première vérification à laquelle je me suis livré, c'est d'observer les différentes réactions des agents suite à la réception du mail de David Lincher. Et là, une donnée s'est démarquée. Alors que tous les agents étaient décédés dans la minute qui suivait l'ouverture – et la suppression – du courriel de leur supérieur, un agent est mort environ quarante minutes après. Le deuxième à avoir ouvert le courriel, à savoir, Ray Penber.  
>« Je me suis naturellement intéressé de très près aux actions de l'agent en question. Grâce aux relevés de géolocalisation fournis au FBI par son opérateur téléphonique, j'ai constaté qu'il était resté tout ce temps à bord de la ligne Yamanote. Pour un trajet d'une durée totale de quatre-vingt-dix minutes.<p>

— Quatre-vingt-dix minutes ?! s'écria Mogi. Mais le tour du centre ne prend qu'une heure ! Même en admettant qu'il ait raté un arrêt, il ne serait pas resté à bord de la rame pendant tout ce temps !  
>— Exactement, souligna L. Ce comportement peu naturel indique qu'il n'était probablement pas seul à bord de cette rame. Il était possiblement en train de filer Kira…ou de recevoir des instructions de sa part. En tous cas, j'ai immédiatement contacté JR East pour mettre la main sur les vidéos de surveillance des stations et des quais où il est monté et, finalement, décédé. La qualité est incroyablement mauvaise, à tel point qu'on distingue à peine les visages : ce qui m'a le plus aidé, c'est la description de ses effets personnels que m'a envoyée la morgue. La couverture est tout aussi honteuse. À cause de cela, il est difficile de déterminer s'il suivait quelqu'un.<br>« Mais un fait incongru s'est ajouté à la liste d'événements étranges entourant ce voyage. À 15 heures 03, Yusumi Yonegoro, employé dans un café et acquitté par non-lieu lors de plusieurs procès pour viol, est décédé d'une crise cardiaque à proximité du quai de Shinjuku. Un décès que l'on peut aisément supposer l'œuvre de Kira – presque un pastiche, en réalité. Ceci me mène à supposer quelque chose de primordial : Kira communiquait avec sa victime, et lui donnait les instructions à effectuer de manière orale, en se trouvant à proximité de lui. D'autres éléments, que je vous montrerai plus tard, corrobore cette hypothèse. À noter que Penber pouvait avoir été manipulé par Kira pour obéir à ces instructions. La présence de Kira implique cependant ceci : Penber ne pouvait pas, de sa propre initiative et par ses propres moyens, accomplir ces meurtres. Il est possible que Kira lui ait confié ce que nous avons convenu d'appeler son arme, ou qu'il lui ait été nécessaire de préciser à Penber ce qu'il attendait de lui pour pouvoir le manipuler.

« Les caméras de surveillance de JR East révélaient peu, mais deux éléments en particulier m'ont interloqué. Je vais à présent vous montrer les différentes bandes : le compostage du billet à 15 heures 11, l'entrée dans la rame à 15 heures 13, et le décès à 16 heures 42. »

À peine ces phrases avaient-elles été prononcées que Watari disposa face aux enquêteurs son ordinateur portable, et lança la lecture des trois vidéos de surveillance. Pendant tout le temps que dura le visionnage, Souichirou se retint d'échanger des regards avec ses collaborateurs, et se concentra pour affûter ses sens, et remarquer le moindre détail, dans ces bandes, qui pourrait trahir quoi que ce soit d'étrange.  
>Lors de la mort de l'enquêteur, tandis qu'il se contusionnait douloureusement sur le sol, Matsuda s'écria d'un ton enthousiaste :<p>

— Là ! On dirait qu'il cherche à regarder l'intérieur de la rame ! Regardez, on dirait même qu'il tend le br…  
>— Matsuda ! le réprimanda sèchement Yagami, outré par cette manière déplacée de parler d'un mourant.<br>— C'est pourtant bel et bien une des deux choses qu'il fallait repérer, monsieur Yagami, commenta le détective privé, la bouche encombrée par une moitié de banane enrobée de crème fouettée. Les gestes de Ray Penber ne sont pas naturels pour quelqu'un atteint d'une crise cardiaque, à moins qu'il ne se sache assassiné, et ne tente de regarder en face le responsable de sa propre mort. C'est un des éléments qui renforcent ma thèse selon laquelle Kira était présent dans la rame, et souligne en outre qu'il a lui-même accompagné Penber pendant toute la durée de son trajet.  
>— Si ce n'est que cela, c'est encore un peu faible, grogna Aizawa d'un ton sceptique.<br>— Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, monsieur Shuichi. Mais il se trouve que je suis loin d'avoir abattu mes dernières cartes. À ce stade de mon investigation, j'estimais la probabilité que je me fourvoie à un peu plus de 40 %.

« Auriez-vous remarqué autre chose ?  
>— Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur la deuxième bande…marmonna Ukita. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre le doigt dessus…<br>— Il me semble avoir vu une enveloppe, non ? approuva Shouichirou, quelque peu déstabilisé par l'idée que son sens des convenances l'avait amené à négliger un élément qui pouvait se révéler significatif dans cette affaire. Peut-être procéder seul était-il un meilleur moyen de découvrir la vérité que de discuter en groupe, sous les ordres d'un chef et à l'encontre des réflexes qu'imposait la bienséance ?  
>— Bien observé, monsieur Yagami, une nouvelle fois. Il s'agit en fait de l'élément le plus étrange de ces enregistrements. Absente de la première et de la troisième bande, cette enveloppe a été remise a Penber entre 15 heures 11 et 15 heures 13, sur les quais de Shinjuku. Une heure et demie plus tard, Ray Penber la laisse dans la rame.<p>

— En compagnie, présumons-nous, de Kira, acheva Ukita.  
>— Un autre élément renforçant votre théorie, conclut Souichirou. Ça commence à faire beaucoup.<br>— De plus, il se pourrait que l'enveloppe contienne l'arme de Kira, que vous avez mentionnée, fit remarquer Mogi.  
>— Ou alors, simplement, du papier sur lequel Penber a noté les noms des agents, proposa Matsuda. Comme ça, Kira pouvait les tuer.<br>— Non, objecta Mogi. Kira a aussi besoin du visage de sa victime pour la tuer. À ce compte-là, Penber aurait tout aussi bien pu donner à Kira son ordinateur en laissant le fichier visible.

La discussion commençait à partir dans tous les sens, chacun intervenant à tort et à travers. L avait tenu le crachoir un certain temps, les enquêteurs avaient besoin d'exprimer leurs sentiments devant autant d'information. Ça les aidait à digérer.  
>Et l'un d'eux ne se priva pas de faire ce qu'il convient de faire quand un groupe d'enquêteur adhère avec un peu trop d'assurance à un ensemble de théories encore confuses. C'est-à-dire, semer le doute. Un réflexe sain de prise de distance, qui force à bâtir les conclusions de manière logique, et permet de repérer les différentes failles dans un raisonnement. Et explique par ailleurs la lenteur des détectives, même quand ils n'ont pas à remplir de paperasse.<p>

— Tout ça, c'est bien joli, mais on n'a aucune preuve formelle ! rappela Aizawa.

L s'empressa d'approuver.

— Pas pour le moment, en effet. Mais vous verrez que ce n'est encore que le début.  
>« Pour confirmer mes théories, j'ai aussitôt cherché à voir ce que les moyens de surveillance déployés par le FBI autour de Penber me permettaient de connaître. J'ai déjà mentionné la boîte mél et la géolocalisation opérée par l'opérateur téléphonique ; il faut aussi savoir que le modèle de son téléphone portable permettait d'activer à distance le micro en mode furtif, ce qui fait qu'il était littéralement un mouchard ambulant. En outre, son ordinateur portable était équipé d'une webcam, et pirater ce genre de chose, c'est l'enfance de l'art. Je vous ai dit que j'avais contacté David Lincher afin d'assurer mes arrières : toutes ces données se sont donc retrouvées sur le serveur du FBI sans que Penber en ait connaissance. Néanmoins, la discontinuité de la connexion à internet pour l'ordinateur, et au réseau pour le téléphone, implique que certaines séquences ne sont pas disponibles. Dans tous ces enregistrements, voici les deux passages intéressants : de quinze heures à quinze heures onze pour l'audio, et de quinze heures vingt-et-une à quinze heures vingt-quatre pour la webcam – ce qui correspond, en fait, à la période où l'ordinateur était allumé. »<p>

Watari lança alors la lecture du premier fichier. Les inspecteurs japonais grincèrent des dents : un portable dans une poche n'est pas le meilleur des mouchards, et non seulement il fallait tendre l'oreille pour entendre la voix de Penber à travers les froissements de vêtements et le vacarme de la foule alentours, mais en plus le son qui leur parvenait était de mauvaise qualité, avec un volume inégal et des mots souvent tronqués par un mouvement de jambe importun. Nul doute qu'entre les mains d'un ingénieur du son, l'extrait deviendrait audible, mais en l'état, c'était une torture.  
>Mais une torture stupéfiante néanmoins. Riche en enseignements. Déjà, Penber parlait, ce qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas seul. Ensuite et surtout, une voix, de temps à autre, perçait le flot de la foule – un murmure, qui indiquait donc quelqu'un de proche du mirco. Enfin, quelques mots-clés apparaissaient soudainement : « Je suis Kira » fit sursauter tous les hommes dans la pièce, à l'exception de L et Watari. La voix de Kira, en personne ! jamais l'enquête n'avait approché d'un stade aussi concret !<br>Si les détails restaient flous, l'idée générale de la conversation pouvait être reconstituée grâce à ces indices épars : la mort du serveur de café, les menaces contre Penber, tout faisait froid dans le dos. À un moment, ce murmure désincarné entraîna un flot d'adrénaline incontrôlé dans les veines du chef de la police japonaise : était-ce bien la voix d'un être humain ? N'était-ce pas un démon, un génie d'un autre monde, qu'on entendait en demi-teinte sur cet enregistrement ? Ce bruit à peine audible lui faisait l'effet de ces négatifs truqués où un fantôme apparaissait en filigrane derrière une famille souriante…  
>Quand enfin l'enregistrement fut coupé par Watari, Aizawa retroussa ses lèvres, dévoilant un sourire acide :<p>

— Vous saviez ! Vous nous avez bien menés en bateau, tout de même. Avec de telles preuves, cette théorie tirée par les cheveux devient tellement facile à concevoir qu'un enfant de cinq ans ne pourrait pas en douter !  
>— Ne vous trompez pas, monsieur Shuichi, quant à mes intentions. Je retrace avec vous le cheminement de mon enquête et de mes raisonnements afin que vous approuviez la validité de celle-ci à chaque étape, et admettiez la solidité ou la faiblesse de mes suppositions sous tous les éclairages. Ainsi, quand les faits auront été exposés dans toute leur nudité, il sera impossible de les remettre en question.<p>

Un frisson secoua le dos glacé de Souichirou. Est-ce que L venait de sous-entendre qu'il avait déjà entièrement résolu l'affaire Kira ? Il tenta de se soulager en se disant que si ça avait vraiment été le cas, L n'aurait pas eu besoin de les faire venir face à lui…n'est-ce pas ?

— La vidéo capturée par la webcam est, comme vous pouvez le constater, assez hachée, commenta L tandis que Watari démarrait la lecture du deuxième fichier. Il y a en fait assez peu à remarquer, mais pour le moment, notez la présence de l'écouteur, dans l'oreille gauche de monsieur Penber. Cet écouteur n'a pas été retrouvé sur Penber après sa mort, et ne semble pas être présent sur l'enregistrement de la première bande, où, en dépit d'une très faible résolution, la caméra est assez proche des gens pour repérer ce genre de détails : il nous faut donc supposer que Kira le lui a remis en même temps que l'enveloppe. Cela coïncide avec le moment où leur conversation s'arrête. Nous pouvons supposer que le tueur se sert d'un appareil de transmission local pour transmettre la suite de ses instructions à l'agent Penber. C'est malin, et nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose.  
>« La deuxième chose à noter, cependant, est l'activité de Penber une fois qu'il a ouvert le fichier envoyé par son supérieur. Bien que l'image soit assez hachée, cette succession de regards levés et de regards baissés indique selon moi une chose…<br>— Ray copie le contenu du mail, marmonna Uquita, les yeux écarquillés.  
>— J'avais raison ! ajouta Matsuda.<br>— Exactement, approuva L. Et il se trouve qu'avant la fin de l'enregistrement, un des collègues de Penber était déjà mort. Or, vu la position de Penber, personne d'autre ne pouvait voir ce fichier, si ce n'est ses voisins immédiats. Ce que Kira n'était certainement pas, puisqu'il communique oralement et se serait fait repérer s'il avait fait cela. En dernier lieu, la raison pour laquelle Penber écrit ces informations ne peut pas être qu'il doit communiquer les noms des agents du FBI à Kira, puisque celui-ci ne pourrait de toutes façons pas les tuer sans la photographie qui accompagne ces noms. Et s'il avait obtenu lesdites photos d'une autre manière, il va sans dire qu'il aurait également obtenu les noms. Autrement dit…

Un long silence suivit cette énumération de faits énoncés par L. Un silence qui était rempli tout entier par le souvenir de cette théorie qu'il avait formulée, selon laquelle Kira aurait confié à Ray Penber l'arme qui lui sert à tuer les gens, de manière à forcer ce dernier à tuer ses propres collègues…

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, L ! s'écria Yagami.  
>— Impossible !<br>— En écrivant leurs noms ?  
>— C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue !<p>

Mais la panique des détectives avait l'accent terrifié de la vérité, et ils durent bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : cette folie délirante était bien l'hypothèse de L, et dans la mesure où quelque chose pouvait être sensé dans l'affaire Kira, cette théorie l'était.  
>Ainsi, quand ils se furent calmés, L reprit son exposé.<p>

— Laissons de côté cette question pour le moment. J'avoue que la méthode selon laquelle Kira met à mort ses victimes n'est pas entièrement résolue, mais c'est la seule piste dont je dispose. Toujours est-il qu'une fois le meurtre des enquêteurs du FBI résolu, je devais pousser la piste Penber le plus loin possible, ne fût-ce que pour donner du sens à sa mort. Il fallait que je découvre comment Kira avait pu découvrir l'identité de l'agent chargé de le surveiller, car c'était sans doute la clé de cette enquête. Parallèlement à l'écoute du reste de la bande audio, j'ai fait deux choses. D'abord, j'ai ordonné à Watari de retrouver le planning des enquêteurs, qui précisait quels suspects étaient épiés à quel moment par quels agents. Pour rappel, la période durant laquelle Kira a repéré les agents du FBI s'étend entre le 14 et le 19 décembre.  
>« Bien que le document eût été supprimé par Lincher avant son décès, j'avais demandé au FBI de me fournir régulièrement le back-up du dossier Kira sur leur serveur, et l'avais à chaque fois enregistré sur une clé USB différente. Watari a examiné les différents fichiers dans l'ordre chronologique, à partir d'un ordinateur qui n'avait jamais été connecté à Internet, pour s'assurer qu'aucun virus ne pourrait atteindre ces données. Voilà leur degré de fiabilité. Et toutes les versions du document indiquent que Penber a filé, pendant cette période, des membres de deux familles différentes. Ce qui porte le nombre de suspects à sept personnes, dont deux policiers.<p>

Soudain, il n'y eut plus un souffle dans la pièce. Sept suspects ! dans l'affaire Kira ! Et le tout, de manière parfaitement logique et justifiée…était-on vraiment si près de résoudre le mystère ? Nerveux, sentant ses artères au bord de l'explosion, Souichirou demanda :

— L, qui sont ces sept suspects ?

Mais le détective privé ignora délibérément la question du chef de la police. Ce dernier crut sentir son cœur éclater. Il voulait garder cette information pour la fin ! Cela signifiait-il, comme il le craignait, que Kira était parmi eux ? Ou parmi leur famille ? Qu'il fait peut-être même partie de son propre foyer ? Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à se poser ces questions…À part Matsuda, un air profondément inquiet, voir terrifié, avait envahi le visage de tous ses subordonnés.  
>À deux battements de cœur de l'évanouissement, Souichirou avait grand peine à se concentrer sur la suite de l'exposé de L. Pourtant, il le fallait bien, car au fur et à mesure que l'adolescent débraillé continuait son histoire, l'enquête contre Kira, qui avait pataugé depuis son commencement, semblait avancer à pas de géant.<p>

— Cela établi, j'ai découvert une information que Kira ne pouvait pas connaître. Les membres du FBI présents au Japon à cause de l'affaire Kira n'étaient pas douze, comme tout le monde le pensait. En réalité, il y avait un treizième membre. Un agent du FBI qui venait tout juste de remettre sa démission, et une femme remarquable. La fiancée de Ray Penber, Misora Naomi. La couverture de Penber, qui était officiellement en visite au Japon afin de rencontrer sa future belle-famille. Connaissant son sens de l'observation et sa méfiance, je savais que si Penber avait parlé d'un événement étrange ou d'un manquement au protocole de surveillance, elle l'aurait remarqué et s'en souviendrait.  
>« Il n'a pas été aisé de la rencontrer en personne, mais je tenais à le faire. D'une part, parce que je suis en grande partie responsable de la mort de Penber et que je tenais à lui adresser mes condoléances. D'autre part, parce que je voulais motiver son désir de vengeance envers Kira en lui faisant comprendre que je m'impliquais personnellement dans l'affaire. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Cette femme avait des informations, qui m'ont fait gagner de précieuses heures hier soir. Car à la fin de notre conversation, la piste Penber se réduisait à un suspect. Un suspect parfait.<p>

« Le 20 décembre, soit le lendemain de la fin de la phase d'expérimentations de Kira, Ray Penber a été mêlé à un incident assez étrange : la prise d'otage d'un bus par Kiichiro Osoreda, criminel en fuite. Penber, en filature, il était monté à la suite du suspect dans le bus. Au cours de ce hijacking, le suspect aurait manifesté le désir d'affronter au corps-à-corps : pour l'en dissuader, Penber a enfreint les règles de sécurité et lui a révélé son identité, badge du FBI à l'appui.  
>— Un coup de chance pour Kira, commenta Matsuda.<br>— Kira ne laisse rien à la chance. Ma théorie est que Kira, fort de ses nouvelles connaissances sur le fonctionnement de son arme, a délibérément organisé cette prise d'otages de manière à pousser Penber à se dévoiler. Une fois Penber tombé, il savait qu'il pourrait le manipuler de manière à remonter à Lincher, et se débarrasser de l'ensemble des agents du FBI d'un seul coup.

« Tout d'abord, il ne fait aucun doute que la mort d'Osoreda est le fait de Kira. Son nom et son visage correspondent, le personnage correspond au type habituel de ses victimes, et bien qu'il ne soit pas mort d'une crise cardiaque, Kira a déjà montré qu'il pouvait tuer autrement. En fait, les circonstances de son décès sont des plus étranges, pour ne pas dire suspectes. D'après les témoins, Osoreda était en train d'intimider le suspect quand il a été pris d'un soudain accès de folie. Il a semblé voir quelqu'un qui n'existait pas, a vidé le chargeur de son arme sur la vitre arrière du bus, et s'est rué hors du véhicule avant d'être renversé par une voiture.  
>« La manière dont Kira a pu s'assurer de provoquer cette crise de folie est encore un mystère pour moi, mais on peut supposer qu'il a incité sa victime à consommer des substances illicites avant la prise d'otage. C'est d'ailleurs la conclusion à laquelle les enquêteurs affectés à l'affaire étaient arrivés : le criminel avait été pris d'une crise d'hallucinations causée par une consommation ponctuelle de kétamine. Un plan simple et à peine moins voyant qu'une crise cardiaque. Le problème, c'est que parmi les expériences de Kira que nous avons repérées, aucune ne porte sur les délires hallucinatoires ou les substances illicites.<br>« Ce point noir ne change rien aux faits : le suspect a procédé dans cette affaire de manière similaire à ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi, avec la même prudence et la même témérité. Les dates collent également. La géolocalisation des opérateurs a révélé que le suspect, tout comme Ray Penber, se trouvait bien à bord du bus lors de l'incident ; un examen des relevés d'hier a également prouvé qu'ils étaient dans la même rame, pendant une heure et demie, à bord de la ligne Yamanote. À l'aube, ma treizième agente s'est chargée de retrouver le conducteur du bus, qui a reconnu les deux visages parmi une série d'autres et que nous avons placé en lieu sûr en prévision du procès.

Procès. Le mot était tombé. La phase d'investigation était terminée. Les preuves abondaient, et un examen des circonstances ne pourrait qu'aller dans le sens des conclusions auxquelles L avait abouti au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.  
>En entrant dans cette pièce, les policiers japonais s'étaient attendus à collaborer avec L. Ils estimaient que ce dernier allait leur faire part des raisons pour lesquelles il soupçonnait une fuite au sein des forces de police japonaise, et enfin partager des éléments ; mais ils étaient arrivés à la fin de la bataille. L ne les avait pas appelés comme un général rassemblant ses troupes : il les avait invités à la cérémonie concluant l'enquête sur Kira.<br>Souichirou ne pouvait plus tenir. De sept suspects, on était passé à un seul, qui s'était avéré un parfait coupable ! Et L continuait de faire traîner en longueur ce numéro d'arrogance, refusant de révéler cette ultime information capitale ! Contre qui se battait-on ? Qui était ce monstre, lequel de ses hommes était responsable des fuites ? Et cela n'était pas tout : comment confirmerait-on la validité des hypothèses de L ? Il était temps de faire cesser ce petit jeu.

— Son nom, L ! s'écria-t-il, sentant sa jugulaire enfler, brûlante comme une explosion. Dites-nous le nom de ce suspect numéro 1 !  
>— Yagami…<p>

Souichiou sentit le temps s'arrêter. Les souffles de ses collègues semblaient s'être figés dans l'air immobile et pesant. « Yagami-san, faites qu'il dise Yagami-san » espéra-t-il de toutes ses forces. Mais les secondes s'étiraient, et la particule ne venait pas.

— Light.

Le dernier mot avait été à peine murmuré, et pourtant il résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas possible. Light ? Souichirou entendit à peine les exclamations étonnées de Matsuda et de Mogi derrière lui. Ou était-ce au-dessus ? Il n'avait pas bougé, et pourtant il lui semblait que ses jambes avaient cédé sous lui, ou qu'il ne se tenait pas vraiment debout, à cet endroit. Tout le discours de L, l'interminable accumulation des arguments, tout cela visait-il Light uniquement, en fin de compte ? Le policier voulut se rappeler les différentes preuves et l'enchaînement des raisonnements du détective privé, mais son cerveau abasourdi semblait être incapable de réfléchir.  
>Avait-il seulement entendu ce mot ? Ne l'avait-il pas rêvé, à moitié imaginé, comme si ses peurs avaient été si intenses qu'elles avaient finalement réussi à prendre forme devant lui et à tromper ses sens ? Pourtant, il était indéniable qu'il avait entendu son nom de famille, alors c'était bien un des siens que L suspectait ? Et qui mieux que son fils correspondait au profil de ce meurtrier en masse ? Un jeune lycéen au cerveau brillant, capable d'ourdir des plans machiavéliques pour servir une certaine vision du monde, pour étancher une inexpugnable soif de justice…<p>

Mais de sang ? Light ? Se pouvait-il réellement que son fils fût perdu à ce point, qu'il fût devenu le psychopathe innommable et insensible qu'il s'était juré de démasquer ? Cet fou dangereux et arrogant, prêt à tout, caché derrière un masque de fils aimant et de garçon studieux ? Ces derniers mois, Souichirou, très pris par sa carrière, rentrait très tardivement, si bien qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup vu son fils, mais pour ce qu'il connaissait de lui, jamais Light n'aurait pu devenir un tel homme !  
>Il est d'usage, dans les forces de police, d'écarter de l'enquête tout agent personnellement impliqué dans une affaire. D'habitude, il s'agit de s'assurer de la neutralité du personnel affecté à la résolution d'un meurtre, ou d'éviter toute forme de comportement ou d'influence extra-professionnels à l'intention des victimes ou des suspects. Pas de sentiment, juste du devoir. Le chef Yagami, parfaitement au courant de ce biais naturel, se trouvait néanmoins incapable d'appliquer ces principes à lui-même. Tout en étant conscient de leur ascendant sur ses convictions, il ne pouvait se résoudre à taire ses sentiments. Même si ceux-ci allaient à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi il croyait.<br>Preuves et raisonnements solides ? L devait se tromper. Procès équitable et témoins oculaires ? Personne n'oserait refuser le glorieux accomplissement de l'affaire Kira. Son esprit, comme pris de folie, se mettait à envisager les hypothèses les plus folles : peut-être L était-il le véritable Kira, et avait-il piégé Light en combinant ses pouvoirs mystérieux avec de formidables moyens de surveillance. Pour le moment, Souichirou était trop perdu pour réfléchir en détail à ces questions, mais il tentait de les sauvegarder dans un coin de son esprit, déterminé à les examiner plus tard. Quand le monde aurait retrouvé un peu de sa réalité.

Il fut tiré de sa crise de tétanie par le contact froid des menottes qu'Aizawa venait de verrouiller autour de ses poignets, dans son dos. Il jeta autour de lui un regard perdu ; autour de lui, ses hommes baissaient les yeux. Seul L, avec son masque stupide, ne se détourna pas.  
>« Bien sûr. » songea d'un coup le policier. « Si L ne révèle pas son visage, c'est moins par timidité que par prudence. Light étant son suspect numéro un, il est normal qu'il me soupçonne d'être son complice : après tout, je suis sa voie d'accès aux archives de la police… »<p>

— À titre personnel, reprenait L après quelques explications que Souichirou n'avait pas entendues, je suis parfaitement convaincu de l'innocence totale de monsieur Yagami. Pour autant que j'en sache, il s'agit d'un homme honnête et tout à fait remarquable, frappé par cette tragédie plus durement qu'aucun d'entre nous. Mais comme nous l'a montré la journée d'hier, on ne saurait prendre trop de précautions dans l'affaire Kira, et ce sont les précautions qui ont amené à sa résolution. Même si, en fin de compte, j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu le décès des douze agents du FBI affectés à cette mission. L'un dans l'autre, cette victoire éclair a le terrible goût de la défaite.  
>« J'ai tenu néanmoins à vous faire venir ici, messieurs, parce que tout comme ces agents – non, même, plus encore qu'eux, vous étiez prêts à tout risquer pour mettre fin à cette affaire. C'est un courage que je respecte par-dessus tout puisque j'en suis moi-même dénué, comme vous ne l'ignorez sûrement pas. Là où les douze agents américains seront sûrement décorés à titre posthume, vous n'aurez trouvé que la douleur de devoir mettre aux fers un homme innocent, et un supérieur respectable, dont la carrière ne se relèvera peut-être jamais.<p>

— Ça suffit, L, le coupa une voix sèche.

Souichirou leva les yeux. Watari. C'était Watari qui avait parlé. Il avait oublié la présence de l'agent de L. Ou peut-être était-il autre chose que ses mains et ses oreilles. Visiblement, il y avait une relation plus complexe entre les deux hommes que celle qui unissait un employeur et un employé. Mais le policier s'y intéressait assez peu, en fin de compte…  
>Ce fut Ukita qui rompit le silence.<p>

— Donc, si je comprends bien…l'affaire Kira est terminée ?  
>— Terminée, non, pas encore, reprit L. Il reste encore des questions sans réponse, à commencer par la manière de tuer, pour laquelle nous ne disposons que de théories, assez invraisemblables de surcroît…Et, fait important, il nous faut procéder à l'arrestation du suspect de manière rapide, efficace et sécurisée. En tant que derniers enquêteurs travaillant sur l'affaire au Japon, j'ai besoin de vous pour cela. Enfin, il faudra que nous procédions à une fouille détaillée non seulement du suspect, mais également de son lieu de résidence, et pour cela, l'autorisation de monsieur Yagami faciliterait les choses sur le plan administratif…<p>

Souichirou réfléchit un bref moment, puis il soupira.

— Bien que je sois en état d'arrestation, je ne désire pas m'opposer à l'enquête sur Kira. Je donne pleinement mon accord pour que mes collègues entrent dans ma maison et la fouillent.  
>— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais également être présent sur les lieux de la fouille, monsieur Yagami. Si Light est, comme je le suppose, Kira, alors il aura sûrement eu l'intelligence de cacher ou piéger ses preuves au moyen de dispositifs peu ordinaires.<br>— Bien. Faites.

L déplia ses jambes et les posa au sol. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'air d'un adolescent normal. Assis presque proprement dans son siège, les mains sur l'accoudoir, fier et satisfait. Puis tout cela disparut quand, faisant balancer son poids vers l'avant, il se redressa paresseusement. Son dos reprit ce côté voûté et négligé qui semblait chez lui presque naturel, ses membres débiles se tordirent faiblement, et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, il retira son masque.  
>Aussitôt, Watari posa une main compatissante sur le coude du chef Yagami, qu'il escorta en compagnie de Matsuda dans une autre chambre de la suite. Avant que la porte ne se referme et n'étouffe le bruit des conversations, Souichirou n'entendit rien de ce que L prévoyait pour l'arrestation de son fils. Seulement une remarque de Mogi sur les cernes qui entouraient les yeux du célèbre détective privé, et une autre d'Aizawa sur la pâleur apparemment vampirique de leur interlocuteur.<p>

* * *

><p>À la fin de ce jeudi éprouvant, Watari se sentait épuisé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Quelle journée ! Trente-huit heures sans dormir, à courir entre le quartier général des forces de police, l'hôtel Teito et la résidence Yagami, ce n'était plus de son âge !Pourtant, il y avait quelques points dont il voulait discuter avant de retrouver le confort bien mérité de son lit.<br>L l'attendait. Il avait pris place dans ce même siège où il avait, plus tôt, reçu les hommes de la cellule d'investigation de l'affaire Kira, et était occupé à engloutir une tasse de crème de soja à la vanille, agrémentée d'une cerise confite et de deux feuilles de menthe. Un dessert sucré, signe que le jeune homme continuait à réfléchir à cette enquête…

— L, il faut que nous discutions.  
>— Je sais, Watari. Tenez, asseyez-vous.<p>

Le vieil homme, acquiesçant, s'exécuta. Il en profita au passage pour prendre entre ses doigts une petite clémentine, qu'il se mit à éplucher précautionneusement, de manière à ce que la peau de l'agrume ne forme qu'une seule et unique bande.

— L, demanda-t-il tout en se concentrant sur son ouvrage, étiez-vous absolument certain de la culpabilité du jeune Light Yagami ?  
>— Ainsi donc, vous aviez remarqué ?<p>

Watari haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans les manières de ne pas répondre directement à une question. Était-il gêné ? Mais le jeune homme ne détourna pas la conversation.

— Pas totalement, non. Convaincu, cependant, je l'étais. Mais les probabilités laissaient une place infime à un piège. Moins d'une pour mille. C'est peu, surtout dans une enquête de ce genre.  
>— Vous réalisez pourtant bien que si vous vous étiez trompé, il aurait été trop tard.<br>— Je sais, Watari. Interpol était en marche, et Light était un parfait bouc émissaire. L'occasion d'enterrer l'affaire Kira, qui faisait mauvais presse à tous les gouvernements du monde entier. Au moins pour un moment, jusqu'aux prochaines élections peut-être.  
>— Les conséquences auraient été terribles.<br>— Là encore, je sais. Un innocent mort ou condamné à vie, et un père détruit sans raison. Même ainsi, il y a fort à parier que la famille Yagami souffre à jamais de ce fils monstrueux, et que Souichirou perde son emploi à la suite du procès, à moins de bénéficier d'un fort soutien de la part de ses supérieurs.

Watarti hocha la tête. Ainsi, L était conscient des conséquences concrètes de ses déductions. C'était déjà un grand progrès.

— Vous avez toutefois décidé de procéder à l'arrestation, alors que l'affaire n'était pas entièrement résolue.  
>— C'est une question de principes. Risquer un mal non nécessaire plutôt qu'autoriser Kira à continuer plus longtemps. Contrairement à d'autres tueurs, Kira prenait des vies à un rythme régulier. Chaque jour qui passait signifiait au moins une dizaine de morts. Plus le nombre est grand, moins l'esprit est capable de le pondérer : nous sommes plus sensibles au singulier qu'à l'immense. Même moi, je suis sujet à ce problème. Ainsi, même dénué de repères, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de négliger les activités de Kira en prenant ma décision. Le risque était moins de condamner des innocents que de perdre provisoirement mes moyens de traquer Kira.<p>

Watari hocha la tête. Sur ce terrain-là, il pouvait difficilement se confronter au jeune génie sans faire preuve de mauvaise foi : lui aussi pensait que c'était la chose à faire. Tant que L avait envisagé cette décision comme un problème éthique à résoudre, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en demander plus…  
>Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais tandis qu'il séparait la clémentine en quartiers, Watari entendit L reprendre :<p>

— Vous savez, Watari, j'éprouve un véritable respect envers ces hommes. Les policiers japonais. Et je crois que j'ai pu commencer à ressentir précisément ce que je faisais à ce pauvre Yagami. Une pensée étrange m'est venue. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il reste ignorant. Peut-être que la vérité ne vaut pas tant que ça…

Watari cligna des yeux, surpris. Était-ce bien L qu'il avait en face de lui, l'homme qui s'était juré de toujours découvrir la vérité là où personne ne parvenait à la trouver ?

— Il fallait bien amener Kira devant la justice.  
>— Justice pour Light, injustice pour son père.<p>

Après la vérité, voilà que L remettait en question la justice. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait que d'une discussion au coin du feu, en fin de soirée, après quelques semaines éprouvantes ; mais ces propos étaient tellement inattendus que Watari se sentait pris au dépourvu. Il sentait, quelque part, qu'un changement profond s'était amorcé dans l'âme de L. Ce qu'il aurait jadis pris pour une victoire ressemblait trop à une défaite pour qu'il y reste indifférent. Après tout, cette fois-ci, des enquêteurs étaient morts : des hommes qui travaillaient sous ses ordres, lui faisaient confiance…

— Il n'a jamais été question de justice, dans l'affaire Kira. Rien que deux jeunes garçons jouant avec la vie et la mort, rivalisant d'ingéniosité et d'orgueil, pour savoir qui l'emporterait en fin de compte. Et avant ça, un idiot qui trouve un cahier mortel, le teste sans y croire et perd l'esprit en refusant de regarder ses actes en face. Qui sait, à sa place j'en aurais peut-être fait autant…  
>— Que voulez-vous dire ?<p>

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Kira n'est que le produit d'une combinaison de facteurs. C'est moins un cerveau dérangé qu'une société malade qui l'a produit : pour preuve, l'incommensurable soutien populaire qui a accueilli ses premiers exploits. Si j'avais grandi au Japon, j'aurais probablement plus de difficultés à accorder à la vie des malfaiteurs leur valeur pourtant intrinsèque et inaliénable. Nous avons traité un symptôme, mais la cause demeure.  
>— C'est-à-dire ?<br>— Les médias. Le sang et la mort font encore les gros titres. Tous les jours, le moindre incident se retrouvent filmés, imprimés, diffusés comme la manne vendeuse d'actualités qu'ils sont. Une véritable psychose de l'horreur qui donne aux faits plus d'importance qu'ils n'en ont statistiquement. Une donnée négligeable érigée en fléau national. C'est de l'exagération que naissent les extrêmes. Il y a deux défaites dans cette victoire…

L cessa de parler et se plongea dans la contemplation des larges baies vitrées, au-delà desquelles brillait la ville nocturne et ses immenses tours illuminées.

— Vous repensez à Lincher et à ses hommes ?

L ne répondit pas. Son regard, en apparence vide, semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation d'un reste de rāmen. Mais Watari n'ignorait pas que derrière cette apparence immobile se cachait un intense travail de réflexion…ou bien peut-être son jeune élève était-il aussi fatigué qu'il l'était lui-même.

— J'ai envie de prendre ma retraire, Watari. De rentrer à l'orphelinat, d'y vivre de mes recettes. Je ne suis pas un général ou un chef militaire, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'envoyer mes hommes de terrain à la mort ou de jouer. J'aurais dû me contenter de rester le mortel ignorant que je suis, et de vivre une vie humble et oisive. De jouir de ce qui m'a été donné, sous le regard sarcastique des dieux de la mort, que les millénaires ont lassés de ce monde. Au moins n'aurais-je jamais vu leur sourire carnassier et amusé. Peut-être Mello ou Near seront-ils bientôt en âge de me remplacer ?  
>« Pourtant, je dois rester ici. Continuer de faire ce que je fais de mieux, car c'est ma place dans ce monde. Et même Near ou Mello n'ont pas appris ce que je sais maintenant ; comment pourraient-ils donc le faire comme moi ?<p>

Watari ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire, et cette conversation n'avait plus lieu d'être. L avait appris, en effet, les défauts que sa nature avait laissés en prix de son terrible intellect ; et aujourd'hui, il était prêt. Il se leva, et doucement, tendit au garçon ses lunettes.  
>C'était un geste d'affection, un souvenir de son enfance qui pour ce jeune génie, équivalait à une étreinte compatissante. Sans mot dire, L saisit les lunettes et les mit. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur humaine pour panser les blessures que lui laissaient la conclusion tragique de l'affaire Kira, et tous deux le savaient.<p>

— Sèche tes larmes, mon enfant. Demain, nous rentrons à la maison.

D'une voix soudain monocorde, L rectifia :

— Demain, j'en doute. J'aimerais dormir jusqu'à midi, et il nous faudra plus de seize heures avant que je retrouve ma chambre.

Watari haussa les épaules. L faisait peut-être comme si rien ne l'atteignait, mais il n'était pas dupe. Ce temps-là n'était plus.

Dans l'ombre de la pièce, Ryuk mordit une pomme. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ces deux humains.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ai, autant que possible, évité de tricher. L'« action » a lieu aux alentours de l'épisode 05 de l'anime, qui se déroule le 27 décembre 2006. Enfin, j'ai tout de même décidé un changement majeur : ce n'est pas le 27, mais le 28 que L invite les détectives à sa rencontre. Pourquoi donc ? Pour laisser le temps à L de réfléchir proprement, bien sûr ! ;)<strong>_

_**D'autres modifications concernent les réactions des agents à la réception du mail de leur supérieur. À noter qu'elles sont facultatives. L'idée de leur faire supprimer le mail reçu rendait simplement Light plus intelligent, par exemple. Quant à l'idée d'une mort immédiate, il se peut que ça soit une erreur de sous-titres ; toutefois, elle n'a fait qu'accélérer l'enquête de L, qui aurait de toutes façons remarqué Penber par d'autres moyens (par exemple, surveillance de textos surpris consécutifs à la réception de ce message somme toute inquiétant).  
>J'avoue que j'aurais pu modifier la durée du trajet de Penber également. Mais là encore, étant donné la quantité délirante de moyens de surveillance déployés par L, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et puis, le but, à la base, c'est de montrer que L, dans l'anime, est dix fois trop lent et ne s'est absolument pas montré prévoyant XD<strong>_

_*** L'astérisque signale la dénonciation d'une incohérence au sein du scénario original. N'ayant pas lu le manga, je m'en tiens à la version animée, bien que je doute qu'il y ait une différence significative pour la section traitée.**_


End file.
